


There are keys for a reason

by Sevnaria



Series: We are here [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: But it’s not explicit so I didn’t change the rating but tell me if I should, Canon Compliant, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minhyuk is a little shit, One-Sided Attraction, Tiniest little bit of smut, Yoo Kihyun-centric, but also a good friend, the first paragraph is overly dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevnaria/pseuds/Sevnaria
Summary: Kihyun had gotten good at locking up his heart after years of practice.Doors however, not so much.





	There are keys for a reason

**Author's Note:**

> This one takes place around six months before the events of Pretty Boy and is centered around Kihyun.

_There are times in your life when you do something stupid or not very well thought through. Sometimes, this doesn’t matter all that much, because no one was there to notice and you could fix it like it never happened. Other times, you’re not so lucky and that’s how you end up getting blackmailed by someone you once called a friend._

~~~~~~~~

Kihyun was alone in the practice room, he’d wanted to stay behind to work on getting a certain step right after the others left. Both Hyunwoo and Changkyun had offered to stay behind to help but Kihyun told them to go ahead, he didn’t want to keep them any longer since he knew they were all exhausted. Reluctantly, they left him to his devices and he ran through the entire routine before focusing on the one part that he kept messing up. 

 

Sweat dripping from his chin, he decided to sit down for a minute before heading back to the dorm. A glance at the clock told him that it had been one and a half hours since the others left, it was later than he'd thought. The step wasn’t perfect yet but he was too tired to continue and decided to leave it for another day as he sat down on the couch, reaching for his water bottle. When his hand hit something soft, he turned to look at what it was and saw Hyunwoo’s sweater, which must have gotten left behind. Kihyun grabbed it and pulled it towards him, slowly lifting it to his nose and breathing in. It smelled faintly of sweat, deodorant and something indescribable that was completely Hyunwoo.

Kihyun had never told anyone, but he had the biggest crush on Hyunwoo. It had begun during No Mercy, but back then Kihyun had been too worried about his future to acknowledge it. However, after they had debuted and he’d relaxed a bit, his suppressed feelings had come back with a force that knocked him off his feet and scared him. 

At first he had been in denial. Although he’d known he was gay for as long as he could remember, he didn’t think having a crush on his leader would end in anything but misery and heartbreak. And so, he had resolved to keep it deep inside for the remainder of his life or for however long it would take him to get over it. It just seemed like the only course of action since he couldn’t act on his feelings nor ever tell Hyunwoo. And if anyone else found out, he might very well be kicked out of the group. 

So Kihyun put a lock on his heart and made sure to throw away the key as far as he could. He knew that he couldn’t just ignore their leader, so he put on a mask and acted like they were nothing more than friends. Because that’s what they had become, friends. 

Now, a little over three years after debut, Kihyun trusted all his members with his life and hoped they felt the same. He had inevitably grown particularly close to Hyunwoo, he knew the fans sometimes referred to them as the parents of the group, which always made his heart flutter against his will. However, he had never once crossed the line between friendship and whatever laid beyond. 

Until now. 

Hyunwoo’s sweater just smelled so good and Kihyun was a healthy, young man. He was also too tired to think and therefore in no condition to make good, rational choices. After a moment of hesitation, he slowly slid a hand down his stomach and underneath the waistband of his pants. It had been a really long time since last he’d ever touched himself, living with six other guys meant little to no privacy and he did not want to get caught in the act. Once, Hyungwon had walked in on Jooheon and the teasing had gone on for several months. So even though Kihyun now had his own room, he didn’t want to risk anything.

As he inhaled the scent of Hyunwoo all other thoughts vanished and he could picture the other in front of him. As he started stroking himself slowly he imagined that it was the hand of his leader touching him and he let out a low moan. 

He soon got lost in chasing his release and didn’t hear the door opening. What he did hear was the loud gasp that followed.

“Holy fuck”, Minhyuk exclaimed and in any other situation Kihyun would have scolded him for swearing. Right now however, he had other things on his mind. 

He removed his hand from his pants and threw the sweater off the couch, immediately clearing his mind from all fantasies. 

“What are you doing here?” He tried to mask his embarrassment with annoyance. 

“I came to get you”, Minhyuk looked around and suddenly grinned. “Is that Hyunwoo’s sweater? He was looking for it back at the dorm.” 

Kihyun felt his cheeks heating up, damn Minhyuk’s observation skills. 

“I was just leaving anyway”, he stood up and collected his things, reluctantly picking up the sweater. He started walking towards the door where Minhyuk stood. 

“I can always wait outside if you wanna, you know, finish what you started.”

Kihyun stared at Minhyuk in disbelief. 

“Thanks, but I’ll manage”, he said through gritted teeth. He wouldn't be able to finish anything knowing that Minhyuk would be right outside, probably messaging the other members to share the latest gossip. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. Especially not Hyunwoo.” Minhyuk winked at Kihyun who kept his eyes on the ground. Of all people that could have found out about his feelings towards Hyunwoo, Minhyuk was probably the worst. He was a renowned chatterbox and could never keep a secret for long. Kihyun sighed and looked up at the other. 

“Please don’t say a word to anyone, it’s just a stupid crush that refuses to die, I won’t let it affect the group.” 

Minhyuk looked puzzled for a second before putting the pieces together. 

“A crush? I thought you just used the sweater for warmth or something.” His entire face lit up. “Oh my god, you’re too cute.” 

Kihyun groaned and started walking away from Minhyuk. It seemed like he was the one who couldn’t keep a secret, at least not when it was his own. 

“Wait”, Minhyuk ran to catch up with him. “I still meant what I said, I won’t tell.” 

Kihyun stopped and looked the other dead in the eye. “Promise?”

Minhyuk had never seen the other look so vulnerable and he suddenly felt bad for teasing him. He held out his little finger towards Kihyun. 

“Even better, pinky swear.” Kihyun looked at Minhyuk’s hand and then hooked their fingers. Minhyuk smiled as they continued walking without another word. 

Soon enough, they reached the dorm and Kihyun took a deep breath, steeling himself before he would be facing Hyunwoo. He wasn’t sure he would be able to act like nothing after what he’d done. 

“Now that I think about it, I should get something in return for my silence”, Minhyuk spoke up when Kihyun reached to open the door and he froze with his hand hovering over the handle.

“What?” 

“You know, it’s pretty common to have some sort of bribe for someone’s silence, haven’t you ever seen a movie?”

Kihyun could do nothing but stare, was he serious right now? 

“It’s nothing big, I just want you to do me a favor.”

“What kind of favor?” Kihyun asked, slowly composing himself. 

“I don’t know yet, I haven’t decided. Just look at it like you owe me one and when I know I’ll tell you what I need from you. Alright?”

Honestly, Kihyun wanted to tell Minhyuk to shove it and stop being such a shit. but it was late and he was physically and emotionally drained, so he just nodded. It would probably end up being Minhyuk wanting a massage or a meal, either way it was worth it to keep him from spilling his secret.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing these one-shots as I go, whenever I have the time and inspiration. Therefore, the updates won't be regular but I'll do my best to keep posting without too much of a delay in between them.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
